Elven Secrets
by Angel of Mischief
Summary: Ash isn't what he seems... but then, what is he? could he be... mythical? can't say anything else, for fear of killing the story.. THANK YOU princess cherryblossom! the rateing might change for later chapters....


  
Elven Revelations,   
**- Chapter One: The history, and the travels begin**  
  
  
  
  
A.N: this story starts a week after he meets Brock and Misty, and keeps flashing forward, 'cause I don't have the patience to write tons of insignificant details.  
  
Note: I don't know the pairing yet, but I don't **think** it will be an AAMR..... sorry! but it might turn out KINDA that way... you'll be what I mean later!  
  
  
*******  
Lets see, where does one start such a long, complicated tale? It does remarkably resemble a fairytale at the beggining, filled with special powers, chosen beings, and romance. But yet, the farther the story goes, the more intense it gets, resembling more of a nightmare then a fairytale. Perhaps I should start with the cliche used for most stories such as this...  
  
Once upon a time, there was a special race of biengs gifted with supernatural powers in order to improve the world they lived in. These beings were known as Elves. No, not the type of elves you might think; not short, ugly little men with few redeaming features. These elves resembled humans in most ways. Their height and build varied to the same begree that humans did ( though they tended to appear to be more slender), they had hair on their heads, 2 feet, 2 arms, 2 legs, 2 eyes, 2 ears, a nose and a mouth. But this is where the resemblence falls short. Thier ears were long and pointed, their eyed slitted like those of a cat. But out of all of this, the biggest difference was noticable on their hands.  
There were 2 forms of elves, the warriors and the civilians. Civilians had one remarkable talent, such as cooking, art, swimming and so forth. They loved what they could do with their talents, and did miraculous things to help others using them. They had their names written out below the skin of their hands in vines that were the color of their ability.   
Then there were warriors. These elves had multiplt abilities, similar to those of pokemon. They made up only 10% of the elf population, making them very rare. Each had primary and secondary abilities; the primary's bieing the stronger.The strongest had 2 secondary, and 4 primary's. They gained abilities in the same way pokemon did. When a warrior gained an ability, they would not only recieve an earring on each ear that was the color of their ability, but also a gem on each hand. They would meld with the elfs skin, becoming permanently attached. These gems would form a pattern so that, when the elf's hands were put together, they formed a colorful picture. This picture would determin the elfs name.   
Over the centuries, elves started living in human cities, blending in by changing their formsusing the basic illusion talents granted to each elf. They helped humans to grow technologically, and gain the friendship of pokemon. It was an elf who invented the pokemon league!  
Since elves were immortal, they had to set a specific length of time that each elf could stay in a human city before returning. The system goes as follows: An elf could stay in the human world for 80 years, and then had to come back to an elf city for 20. This helped to keep the race of the elves a secret. Another rule that had to be set was when elves could have children. It was finally decided that 1 child could be born to a family every 200 years.  
Now that you all know the history of elves, I will begin this story. It all started when an elfin child was born, one who would later move to Pallet Town. This little one bore the name of Ash Ketchum.  
  
Ash couldn't believe that he was on a polemom journey. He reached up and brushed his fingers through his hair... well, at least the hair that the illusion showed. Though he had grown used to the illusion over the past 10 years of his life, it was still annoying at times. His thoughts turned to his 2 new friends, Misty and Brock. They seemed like nice people, and appeared to be good traveling companions. Brocks cooking was pretty good for a human, but no where near as good as Ash's moms, who's talent was cooking.  
'It's really hard to keep this a secret from them. I know I can keep this illusion up for about a week at a time, as long as I doze off every once in a while. It will have been that long as of tomorrow though, so I'll need to come up with some excuse for Pikachu and I to go off by oursleves for a few hours. I only need about 4 or 5 hours of sleep without the illusion up in order to be fully rested, so it should be ok as long as Pikachu stands guard.   
' Now onto the more important issue of food. As much as I like human cooking, I still need to eat normal stuff every day. It takes a lot of human food to make up for one relatively small meal of elf food, and those 2 are going to think I'm a major pig as well as an idiot. Just GREAT... I'll need to eat one meal a day, after they go to sleep... It shouldn't be too hard to make something simple. Mom has a friend in each city that will help me in the food department on this journeyt. Thank GOODNESS for cooking elves.' Ash thought to himself. He was lying in his sleeping baf, keeping watch for dangerous pokemon and humans. When none of his superior senses detected anything unusual, he decided that it was safe, and let himself doze off.  
He was woken up by a friendly thunderbolt from Pikachu just 2 1/2 hours later, feeling more exhausted then when he went to sleep. Brock had just begun cooking, but Misty was nowhere in sight.  
" Hey Brock-o, where's Misty?" Ash inquired. Brock turned his head slightly to answer him. " She went down to the river to get washed up. You should get dressed, food will be ready soon." And with that, he turned back to breakfast.  
Ash grabbed his clothes and quickly changed, finishing mere seconds before Misty returned.  
" Look who finally decided to wake up!" said Misty as means of a morning greeting. Ash simply glared at her, feeling too tired to come up with a response.  
***  
( twilight)  
The group was setting up camp in a clearing to rest for the night. Ash was totally exhausted, but made sure that he didn't show it. Keeping up the illusion was tiring him out. He needed sleep. He also knew that Misty and Brock thought that he was dense because he could only afford half of his attention to the world around him, while the other half was directed at keeping up the illusion. He found himself chuckling at the irony of it. He had an IQ of 240, way into the mense, AKA genius status of humans. It also meant he was rather smart by elf standards as well. He had books from Prof. Oak on Trigonometry and Astrophysics in his backpack, as well as others kept in storage. He sighed tiredly, feeling the ache in his muscles steadily increase...........  
  
  
Ok what do you think? the second chapter wont be posted ( though it is already written, and is much more exciting then this one) until I get at least 10 reviews. So STOP! and take the time to review my poor story! flames or no, I don't care, though I'd preffer things that aren't flames! Feel totally FREE to e-mail me @ ACmoonlight@hotmail.com w/ questions, comments, flames, etc. well, ja ne!   
~Angel of Mischief  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
